


昼夜

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止除本人以外的一切抄袭/搬运/二次上传</p>
    </blockquote>





	昼夜

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止除本人以外的一切抄袭/搬运/二次上传

*红白玫瑰设定，非分裂人格，不喜慎看

*脑洞来源大梦想家MV，已完结

 

《昼夜》

文/我

 

-怎么冷酷却依然美丽-

 

王俊凯的大学第一年过的平淡无奇，直到终于升了大二，系里新生中多了个人。

他在大礼堂看到那个人弹钢琴。在秋天的夜晚，穿了身雪白的衬衫，领带整齐垂下，坐在琴凳上脊背笔挺，下颌微微抬起，显出几分不容置疑的矜贵。王俊凯在后台问文宣部的学姐：“这是新来的学弟啊？”

学姐笑着点头，朝他比了个噤声的动作。他连忙安静，从后台绕到前排的角落，听到那个新生弹了首德彪西的《月光》。

 

灯光是银白色的，打在四分之三的侧脸。眼神冷清，从他的角度刚好能看到羽状阴影乖顺地贴在卧蚕处，整个人丰神俊秀，又有不容侵犯的贵气。王俊凯轻轻咬住下唇，他站在那儿，有种错觉他已经等他很久了。

而这错觉只持续了一会儿，他站起来鞠躬的时候，王俊凯被学姐拖到了后台去做事。

 

他看到那个学弟扯下领带和周围认识的人打了招呼，学姐看王俊凯魂不守舍，知道他在想什么。她朝那边昏暗角落里招招手，喊：“王源儿，过来一下！”

弹钢琴的学弟离开舞台后看着也驯服温柔，王俊凯在他靠近时手足无措。他太耀眼了，仿佛把前台银白色的灯光一道带来了幕后。

 

他朝王俊凯笑笑：“学长好，我叫王源。”

“弹得……很好听。”王俊凯故作轻松地说，“以后有什么困难可以找我，她们女生还是有时候不太方便，你说是吧？”

然后看到王源笑得两只眼睛弯成了月牙，王俊凯被旁边的学姐和同级女生攻击，东倒西歪的时候还不忘去看他眼睛里的光。

 

他们交换微信和联系方式似乎是水到渠成的，那天王俊凯和王源帮忙收拾了迎新晚会的东西。宿舍不在同一栋，王俊凯以要去买夜宵的名义绕了个大弯，和王源的话题从入学综合征聊到高考，告别时尚且意犹未尽。

“我父亲是这所学校的教授，在这边读书他能帮忙看着点。”王源最后说，“所以应该不会有很多地方麻烦学长，今天辛苦了，晚安。”

 

他转身上楼，王俊凯站在新生宿舍楼前面的黄角树下，被秋夜的冷风吹得鼻尖微凉。

第二天他感冒了，请了第一节课的假，窝在被子里想他可能被叫王源的病菌感染，急需以毒攻毒，不然非要病入膏肓。

即使这两种选项的下场并无不同。

 

 

而王俊凯很快发现了王源的确如同第一次所见那般，温柔懂事，却又疏离冷淡。他会和人打招呼，会参加学生会以及文艺活动，甚至还参加过一次学院的篮球赛，问起他时大多数人会给无数个好评，然后遗憾地说：“可惜家教太严，怎么都约不出来。”

这是大实话，学姐在刚开始开过玩笑说，“王源一来你这个迷妹收割机可能要短暂失业了”。等时间去证明一切，王俊凯还是那个萝莉收割机，从附小到研究生院的女生知道他的始终是大多数，而王源只是小范围的叱咤风云。

 

王俊凯问过王源：“周末大家准备去江边BBQ，你要来吗？”或者是夜间的唱K，学生会的聚会，他无数次地想和王源拉近关系，总是失败。

王源的回答很简单：“我爸不让。”

他有幸见过王教授一次，说实话第一印象不太好。王教授不上他们学院的课，他见他的那次是托王源的福，面色严肃的老学究在学院门口把王源领走，跟在他背后平日跳脱的学弟低眉顺眼像个兔崽子，王俊凯连话都没和他说上。

 

有这样一个古板的父亲，也难怪上了大学的王源也活得像按时回家的小学生。平时没课的下午尚要赶紧回住处做功课，更别提夜间在外面，用王源的话说，“简直痴人说梦”。

王俊凯旁敲侧击问过他的白月光，“要是你想谈恋爱了怎么办？”

 

那会儿他们在食堂吃午饭，王源把配的白菜从碗里挑出来，被王俊凯用目光暗示着动作缩了回去，但一直拒绝吃。他简明地说：“不知道，等以后到了年龄他会准的。只是现在我妈和我爸不在一个城市，教育问题偶尔也达不成共识。”

“你好像没有正面回答我的问题？”

 

“我听说学长喜欢同性。”王源蓦然说了句他意料之外的话，那人垂着眉眼在饭盒中挑挑拣拣，“哦，是同学开玩笑的，不然怎么会追学长的人从南门排到北门，你还单身呢。”

王俊凯心里那颗大石头落了地，他越过桌子弹了下王源的额头：“听别人乱说。”

他笑：“那是暂时不想恋爱？”

大学生不会就这个问题多么的禁忌，王俊凯托着下巴，把碗里的牛肉分给王源：“没遇到合适的人罢了。……来，你多吃点。”

 

 

后来他想要不就这么算了，天涯何处无芳草，可他却单恋一朵花。被窝帮王俊凯想清楚了很多事情，他也在被窝里作出了很多决定。

比如决定喜欢王源，和暂时放下。

 

王源离他太远了，看起来也有点不切实际。光是不说他爸的父爱如山横亘在王俊凯面前，就是王源本身，也对他若有若无的示好充耳不闻似的，当做友谊的果实一并吃下。王俊凯卷着被子想，他是太迟钝了，或者装作不知道。

太一厢情愿就没意思了，过了会愿意暗恋三五年的岁数就不再爱好在同个人身上耗尽全部的闲暇时光。

 

可他还是喜欢王源，想到他弹钢琴和看书的样子就魂不守舍。

那个周末隔壁学院一起打过球的男生约王俊凯泡吧，他正沉浸在单相思无果中不可自拔，想着有个喝酒的机会也不错，就妥协了。

在那之前王俊凯的人生不起波澜，从念书开始万众瞩目，不缺赞扬和女生的追求。他没想过离经叛道，也不打算大起大落，能够平稳走完就是最好。可谁知道这个世界最不缺的就是突如其来的意外。

 

王俊凯在酒吧被勾了魂魄，痛苦切割得心脏鲜血淋漓的时候众里寻他，蓦然回首。

 

 

-得不到的永远在骚动-

 

大学城外围隔两个路口是好学生们从来不去的地方。约王俊凯的那个男生算是学校里有名的花花公子，他对人好，对女朋友虽是一时新鲜可从来百依百顺，说得难听点是渣男，自然也有人觉得他风流而已。

他出入这种地方如同进了自家，熟门熟路地带着王俊凯绕过灯光绚烂的霓虹，钻进了拐角处的一家酒吧。王俊凯进去时抬头看了一眼，这个地方起了个很浪漫的名，叫做玫瑰人生。

里面装潢粉紫色系，王俊凯被灯光晃得有点头疼。他第一次来，同学不带他玩后他只好去吧台要了杯酒，坐在那打量别人。

 

这间夜店好似不那么疯狂，起码舞池中的人没有摩肩接踵，音乐不震耳欲聋。王俊凯在旁边喝酒，有人来搭讪他多是礼貌地聊两句，人家看他没有深入交流的意思，以免自讨没趣也不过多纠缠。他感觉不错。

ROY出现的时候正巧王俊凯咬着一片装饰用的柠檬，被酸倒牙去找调酒师要苏打水。他背过身，听到后面的欢呼，好似巨星登场。

 

剪着短发的人看上去像个早熟的高中生，在初冬的时候穿短袖，破洞牛仔裤大喇喇地露出瘦削的膝骨。他跳上舞台，抱过立麦，抢了后排吉他手的乐器，随意拨弄，眉眼一挑下面自有人捧场，他嘴角邪邪地扬起。

一束玫红色灯光自头顶倾泻而下，王俊凯隔着人潮看到台上少年妆容覆盖的眼，亮闪闪的，熏染出张扬的情绪。

他拉过来休息的同学：“那不是王源？”

男生知道王源的，他喝了口酒，说：“不是，长得很像对吧。我第一次看到也吓了跳，不过后来想王源怎么可能晚上还出门？ROY每个周末都在这里通宵，有时候唱歌，也跳舞。多的是人想追他，我们都说是玫瑰人生的高岭之花。”

 

说话间音乐奏响，被同学称作“ROY”的那人皱着眉看了一眼周遭，目光定格在王俊凯缩在的吧台，舌尖吐出一点，朝他眨了眨眼。

他的目光带电，恰如其分地合衬了音乐间奏的末尾，王俊凯移开视线，喝了口酒。

辛辣的滋味从喉咙一直灌进了胃里，下酒的是挑逗的音乐，还有若有若无过来的目光。他看到那人眼角的小烟熏，锁骨链末端的铃铛和一枚精细的纹身相得益彰，王俊凯揉了揉眼睛，不知什么时候被呛得生理泪水差点溢了出来。

同学玩味十足：“ROY在看你。”

 

王俊凯举起干邑杯遮住自己一只眼，淡蓝色的鸡尾酒隔绝开，台上那个人仿佛淹没进了海洋里。四周如同一瞬间沉静，王俊凯听到浪花的声音。

一首歌唱完，口哨和掌声齐飞，ROY坐在舞台边缘冲角落一个性感的女人飞吻。随后他站起来，所到之处有人搭讪揩油，被一一挥开，眉眼带刺。他走到吧台，往高脚凳上一坐，随即左脚踝搁在了右腿上，跟调酒师搭话。

“Manhattan。”他竟然还喝烈酒。

 

 

王俊凯起先的犹豫在这句话入耳后彻底没了踪迹，王源不会这样说话。

他和王俊凯之间隔了个人，那人起先还和ROY搭话，手碰到肩膀时被不动声色地挪开。碰了一鼻子灰后讪讪地走了，ROY回头瞅了眼舞池里的人，端着酒杯移了个位置。

坐在王俊凯旁边，他举起杯子，嘴角噙着一抹笑：“嗨？”

 

而王俊凯和他碰了下杯，见他仰起头喝水似的。调酒师和ROY很熟了，“慢点喝，等会儿醉了可别又赖我。”

“没事儿，上次是我太年轻。”他趴在吧台上，侧头看王俊凯，很认真地打量他，烟熏裹着的眼看不清形状，却有光亮，眼影在上挑的尾端闪烁。

 

“帅哥你第一次来啊？”

“嗯。”

“和朋友一起来的？”

“是同学。”

他不想招惹这人，拦不住ROY要招惹他。他的杯子空了，ROY直接抢了过去递给调酒师，他看了看杯底说：“GIN FIZZ，再给他来一杯，记我账上。”

王俊凯说：“谢谢。”

 

ROY单手撑着脸颊，半垂眼睫的慵懒样子有一刻略显熟悉，他的目光落点大概是在王俊凯的唇上。王俊凯被他看的不自在，那眼神里仿佛藏着刀片，能够把他脑海里最镇定的一块腺体切掉，断了冷静的神经，拎走他的理智。

他目不转睛地保持那个姿势，看了王俊凯半分钟，缓慢开口：“我唱歌好听么？”

说这话时，他的手擦过王俊凯的唇角，那抹笑意收了起来。王俊凯往后一躲，虚与委蛇：“没听过许多酒吧的歌，不过你的发音很标准。”

ROY笑起来，越来越开心似的，最后整个人埋进臂弯趴在吧台上。

 

调酒师把酒递给王俊凯。他喝了一口，和刚才的似乎味道不同，微妙的区别而已，可能不小心加多了石榴汁，比第一杯要甜。

夜店另一端有人大声地喊ROY，他站起来，Manhattan还剩下了一小口他也没喝。伸了个懒腰，不长的短袖TEE掀起来直接露出截白皙紧实的腰。他背对王俊凯，低腰牛仔裤的边缘挂了根银链，尽头是只蝎子。

王俊凯鬼使神差问他：“你腰后面那个纹身是什么？”

 

ROY疑惑地睁大了眼睛，他的眼其实黑白分明，只是藏在夜店过于昏暗的灯光里所以看不真切。他摸了摸腰肢侧后方，恍然大悟地：“冥河摆渡者卡戎。”

然后他往前走，走到一半又扭头：“你这人，真是。”

 

 

话说一半意犹未尽。王俊凯在他走了之后，直直地盯了很久他留下的那杯酒，没人注意的角落，他端起来饮完，安格斯特拉苦酒的余威驱散了刚才石榴的微甜，王俊凯再去找ROY，人群中他已经看不见了。

那天晚上他回宿舍已经过了三点钟，在床上躺平，他刷出了一条王源的动态。发的时间是十二点多，抱怨作业太多周末又泡汤，下面学妹们“约吗”的被他一一回复了微笑的表情。王俊凯盯王源的头像，笑得阳光灿烂的男孩子。

然后不由自主地，他脑海中浮现出那条破洞牛仔裤下的膝骨，上挑的眼角，还有唱歌时舔过下唇的舌尖。

 

 

-白如白糖误投红尘俗世-

 

王俊凯在周一见到王源，他抱着本期刊在阅览室里做作业。他走过去在王源对面坐下，心虚地从包里掏出高数。

“学长早，吃饭了吗？”王源抬头看他，他就条件反射地摇摇头，那人奇迹般地从下面抽屉里摸出了盒牛奶，接着又拿了芝士三明治给他，“我没吃完的，不嫌弃？”

“没事。”他瞥了眼阅览室门口守着的老师，把三明治揣进了兜里。

 

他心里的疑虑虽然打消大半，可还没有完全尘埃落定。王俊凯后来承认他是带了试探的心情去问，故而语气里的真诚都比平时减少：“我周末去大学城外面那个酒吧一条街了，那个地方还挺有趣的，不是我们想的那样。下次一起去？”

王源笑着摇手：“去不成的，那种地方。”

他说：“那还挺遗憾的，你爸管你管的太严，都是成年人了。”

两个人再没什么话说，他从王源的对面坐到了他旁边。和周末的夜店差不多的距离，王俊凯没感觉到ROY逼近时心里警铃大作的危险，他碰了碰王源的手肘。

 

“明天下午辩论社有场比赛，上场的都是新人，去看吗？”

王源欣然同意：“好啊，不过我等六点钟要和我爸去吃饭，应该不会那么久吧？”

王俊凯说不会，他就放心了。王俊凯开了那盒牛奶，大概因为一直被窝藏在书包里隔绝了外面的西北风，捂在冰冷的手心里还有点温度，他咬着吸管做微积分的题，偶尔眼角瞥王源的侧脸，中式木窗格局温柔，日光倾城。

 

他像是最安静的诗人，妙笔生花，王俊凯看他在抄一本维多利亚时代的诗集。见王俊凯一直在看，王源解释说他很喜欢济慈和魏尔伦。

如果你去和一个弹吉他、唱着枪花的人说超现实主义诗歌，他大概会给你一个讥讽的笑。王俊凯这么想着，嘴上却问：“你有没有看过《醉舟》？”

这是他唯一看过的诗，读不懂其中所蕴含的通灵，却能感知到色彩瑰丽的景象。他没有说出口的是看到ROY的时候他想到了这首诗，其中某一段仿佛镌刻的正是他的灵魂。

 

王俊凯意料之外地，王源点点头，他合上那本诗集，清亮的嗓音在晴天艳阳的包裹中缓缓背诵出王俊凯心里想的那一段诗：

风暴祝福我在大海上苏醒，

我舞蹈着，比瓶塞子还轻，

在海浪——死者永恒的摇床上

一连十夜，不留恋信号灯的傻眼睛。

 

 

王源难得在食堂吃一次饭，等他细嚼慢咽完毕，午休时间早已开始。他恍然大悟地看王俊凯：“诶，你要不要回去睡午觉的啊？”

“不用，去图书馆？”他向王源发出邀约，对方欣然同意。

冬天里学校免不了比其他季节萧瑟，人工湖几乎被抽干，里头夏日的荷花露出一堆残骸，正在被处理。第二年春天又种下，如此循环往复，为的竟是七月份的盛景。

 

王源被王俊凯护在行人道的里侧，他隔绝开偶尔会驶过身旁的电瓶车和校车。王源捧着路上买的热巧，他喜欢甜食，而王俊凯恰好不爱甜的东西。王源开玩笑说，“那这次我们俩是互补了。”

“哪有那么好的事。”王俊凯反驳：“买了甜食当然都归你，怎么还有我的份？”

“诶，也是哦。那你圣诞节的时候送我巧克力吧！”他说得理所应当，王俊凯笑着点头。

 

和王俊凯熟悉之后王源逐渐不再矜持着大众面前的样子，他性子开朗，甚至有时流露出一种与年龄不相符的童真。这人像是没有叛逆的青春期，连带着长成大人都能随时给自己找乐子，王俊凯想这可能就是不无聊的大人。

这个词组和ROY的脸一起跳出来，在夜店那种混乱地方如鱼得水的人好像怎么都和“天真”沾不上边。他的化了浓妆的眼睛里的确黑白分明，王俊凯忍不住在脑子里描绘他卸了妆的样子，可碍于接触实在有限每一次都拐到了王源的脸上。

如此循环往复也未免太要命了。

若是昼伏夜出，像只猫那样生活，ROY的人生也足够衬得上有趣。

 

他没和王源提过这个长相与他肖似的人，王俊凯不做没意义的事情。图书馆里王源背单词背到一半就困，他的单词才背到F，王俊凯拍拍他。

“醒来，你不想过CET啦？”

“哎呀我困，四级不是随便都能过。”王源抱怨，“你当时考了多少分？”

王俊凯吓他：“也不是很高，就580。”

 

“那我要是考到六百你就请我吃饭。”王俊凯说好好好，想吃什么都可以。听完这话，王源立刻精神百倍地投入复习，一下午做了好几套模拟试卷。

他趴在王源旁边，认真地看王源的侧脸。线条如山峦起伏，秀丽雅致，仿佛晚明时刻画出的精细工笔，容不得一点差错。

 

 

第二天的辩论赛王源如约而至，他和王俊凯坐在最后一排。可能是满课的缘故，王源看上去有点疲倦，一直抵着太阳穴，埋头玩手机。

他的手机王俊凯看过，其实很简单，几个手游，电子辞典和基本的社交软件，然后就没有别的了。歌单王俊凯也瞥过冰山一角，有古典音乐和抒情歌曲，很符合他钢琴王子的形象，看上去表里如一的温润，优雅得很不真实。

王俊凯拍了拍王源，压低声音：“累了要不你先回去？”

 

“反正还要等我爸，这个听着就行，不用看。”他回答，打了个哈欠，然后不做声地揩掉眼角的水，潋滟地看前几天拍的照片。

“说真的，你不打算……嗯，和家里谈几次，这样下去也不是办法。我要是你的话早就闷不住了，哪有这么大了还被管成这样的道理。”王俊凯说，“而且我看……嗯，学姐说前几天有我们这级的女生给你递情书了，不考虑？”

 

“哎呀你为什么这么操心我的个人问题啊……”王源推了他的肩膀一把，“先管好自己吧，黄金单身汉，萝莉收割机。”

王俊凯狠命揉他的头发：“居然喊我绰号，是不是欠收拾？”

他捂着头发一边笑一边躲：“大哥饶了我，错了错了以后不喊了！”

仔细想来，他们认识这么久，这好像是王俊凯离王源最近的一次。思及此处他停下动作，给王源发了罐可乐：“拿去，没冻的。”

 

连喝碳酸饮料都不会失态的人，他抱着可乐罐子小口啜饮，手指互相交叠。王俊凯突然想到了什么，那枚铃铛在脑海中轻微作响。他去看王源的领口，对方今天穿的是衬衫，外面套了毛线背心和大衣，纽扣锁住了脖子，扣得严严实实。

“看什么呢？”

“上次就觉得，你锁骨这么好看，应该试一试纹身吧。”王俊凯神秘地靠拢他的耳朵，一说话，看到那边红了一大片，“说真的，如果纹个星星什么的……”

王源舔掉嘴角的一点可乐：“别闹了。”

 

 

-红是朱砂痣烙印心中-

 

“那个是什么图样，和平时的不一样啊？”

他问ROY，指着他颈上的天鹅绒锁骨链，小桌旁边闹得很，他们坐在角落。ROY仔细地剥着花生米，搓掉那层浅红色的包衣，好整以暇。

“傻子，那是六芒星啊。”吃掉一颗后，他索性抬手接下来递给王俊凯看，手指相触的时候王俊凯本能地想退缩，却被一把拉住，ROY挑眉的弧度还和初次见面时一样嚣张，“干嘛这么怕我，碰一下又不会死。”

 

“是啊我怕你了。”王俊凯接过他的链子，金属的地方被体温捂暖了，搁在指尖时边缘锐利地刺痛，他还给ROY，“戴在身上也不嫌难受。”

“好看就行了。”他笑，抬手想戴回去，扣了几次也扣不上，索性放弃了似的。ROY转过身背朝王俊凯，“你帮我一下。”

他站起来朝他倾斜，拿着那根细细的链子帮ROY扣好。ROY白得能在暗夜里辨认清楚，那片赤裸的部位就这样映照进王俊凯的眼睛里。手指掠过后颈微凉皮肤的时候，王俊凯眨了眨眼，很快又坐回原位。

 

这天夜店里的人比之前要少，入冬以后连续几周王俊凯都会造访这里，不出意外的话ROY一直都在的。之前听调酒师说他是夜店小王子，王俊凯只觉得好玩。他没想到的是ROY居然很喜欢他似的，一旦看到了总是要过来说几句，不然就请他喝杯酒。

追ROY的人从来都不会少，他谁也不拒绝，就那么吊着。王俊凯有次调侃他：“放在我们学校，你这么浪的人今天和这位一起走，明天就和那位喝酒，准是要成角色的。”

ROY端了杯酒说：“是吗？”

 

等下次他再来的时候，就变成了眼下的场景。他谁也没理，坐在小桌边，王俊凯一来就被他拉了过去，ROY终于不再穿短袖了，一件单薄的线衫，胸口还颇有童趣地印了个猫头。

“今天穿得这么可爱？”

“哎，某人嫌我嘛。”他还在剥花生，王俊凯对他的暧昧言辞习以为常——连他自己都不知道怎么会这么快地就接受ROY的百般讨好，即使连目的都不清楚。

“都挺不错的。”他想摸摸那人今天打理干净的短发，手伸出去时，蓦地想到王源，于是情不自禁地收回来。

ROY抬头看他：“怎么了？”

 

他的脸部线条其实很冷峻，所以当他在舞台上时再勾人的Pose都有禁欲的味道。如果不笑那就是百分百的冷艳了，王俊凯说过这个词，ROY只宽容地笑了笑，然后按着他的脑袋作势要打他，跟他说：“闭嘴吧你。”

王俊凯摇摇头：“你还是笑起来比较好看。”

 

 

他和ROY的第一个吻来的突兀。ROY喜欢的酒是Manhattan他已经知道，上次喝下时苦橙的味道至今历历在目，他看ROY喝酒没有异常，居然问了很蠢的问题。

“怎么你不觉得苦吗？”

对方愣了片刻，露出个匪夷所思的微笑，杯子里的酒含在嘴里，然后站起身探过头。他的手固定住王俊凯的后脑，嘴唇贴上来时王俊凯大脑当了机。

 

ROY的舌尖舔过王俊凯的唇缝，把那口酒度过来，苦味瞬间在王俊凯唇齿间蔓延，随之而来的是他缠住舌吮吸舔舐的轻柔动作。这个吻不激烈，绝谈不上纯情，和他之前对接吻的认知完全不同，可王俊凯没反感。

他放开王俊凯要坐回去，脖子却被一把勾住，王俊凯吻上来时毫无章法，虎牙咬破了他的嘴角。铁锈一般的血腥味更能刺激神经，说不清一片混乱中是谁先站起来拥抱，王俊凯揽住他的腰，脑海里一片雪后的荒原，他把ROY抵在角落的墙壁上，啃咬他的下巴，吻他的锁骨，去亲他的纹身。

ROY一直在笑，抱着他的脖子，胸口的共振让王俊凯几乎忘记呼吸。他探手进那件线衫，狠狠地蹭过他的腰侧，他渴了太久，终于逢着一眼甘泉。

 

暧昧灯光下相拥的两个人看起来再正常不过，ROY把王俊凯的手抓在掌心里，咬着他的耳朵说：“你要去我家吗？”

他在这一刻忘记了自己原本还能够拒绝。

ROY的家离夜店不远，只要走过两条街就到了。王俊凯一出门被风吹得打了寒战，他看旁边一脸无所谓的人，脱下外衣要给他披，ROY一猫腰躲开，说什么都不肯。

 

两个人的手还牵在一起，关系是什么时候进了一步的一点都不重要，王俊凯索性披了外套，把人拉过来抱在怀里。背后揽着他，然后一起向前，脚步偶尔会乱，然后险些跌倒的时候贴的又更近一点，呼吸落在他耳边，王俊凯嗅到他发胶味道后面还有一点清香。

ROY靠在他怀里说话：“王俊凯，你是不是喜欢我啊？”

他回答：“这不是很明显吗？”

 

 

ROY家里没人，收拾得很整洁，二室一厅的房子不算大。王俊凯想问他是不是和别人同住，但还没来得及开口，就被他的吻堵了回去，从客厅一路纠缠到卧室，他的外套围巾都掉在玄关，ROY脱他的衬衫，扭开扣子，然后是自己的。

没开灯的卧室，窗帘半掩，外面漏进来一点霓虹铺在床单上，王俊凯看见他的床单是干净的纯色，枕头两个，床头只有一盏灯，连本书都不曾放。

 

他把赤裸的ROY裹进被子，去摸空调的遥控器，那人揽住他，上来搂住了他的肩膀：“不用开，待会儿就热了。你信不信我。”

最后几个字贴着他的耳朵，一点一点地递进了他的神经中枢，酥麻的感觉一路顺着天灵感往下直达涌泉。王俊凯抚摸他的腿，顺着瘦削的膝盖一路向上，直到勾住内裤边缘。

他已经硬了，随呼吸都在颤抖。王俊凯撑起自己，打量陷在被褥里的人。ROY的眼妆明显花了，不知是在亲吻中蹭落了还是被刚刚的动作擦掉的，只是他的眼睛里有水光，他的腿上还穿着没脱下来的马丁靴，抬起腿勾住王俊凯时，铆钉擦过他的脚踝，一道红痕。

王俊凯立刻把这双讨人厌的靴子脱了，ROY里头没穿袜子，脚趾冰冷。他像是受了蛊惑，跪在床上亲吻ROY的脚背，滚烫的嘴唇落上去，引得那人一阵战栗。

等王俊凯摸进他的底裤时，突然停下动作，在他耳边说：“你湿了。”

一个拳头砸在他胸口，ROY好像是有点羞赧地把王俊凯拉近了：“你很烦啊！”

 

又是亲吻，他感觉一路被ROY引导。去摸他的前端，开拓后面紧湿的甬道，王俊凯第一次做这种事，没有半分不熟，他在梦里的王源身上汲取了足够的经验，却用在了另外的对象身上。王俊凯问他难不难受，ROY摇头，把自己埋进枕头里。

“废话多。”

他立刻身体力行地告诉ROY这不是废话，因为进入的时候他分明皱着眉喊了出声。他嗓子低沉嘶哑地叫王俊凯的名字，在他耳边不断地说话，颠三倒四。

喜欢，爱，渴望，还有无法诉说的秘密。

王俊凯手摸在他的大腿内侧，一路往上直到抵达他们结合的地方。然后他低下头去吻ROY胸前，那里覆盖着一层细密的汗，他的身体里又湿又热，包裹着时舒服到能望见海天相接的地方第一抹霞光。

王俊凯反复沉浸在他身体的甜蜜里，忽略ROY的胡言乱语，他抱着ROY的腰，不断抽插后的连接处一片泥泞。

直到最后他也分不清怀里的人是谁，记不住自己是不是喊了句王源。

只是那个人颤抖了一下，躺在他的怀里，指甲嵌进后背。

 

 

-流露敬畏试探爱的法规-

 

王俊凯第二天早上走的时候没跟ROY说，那个人还在睡，床单上一片狼藉。纯色床单的坏处在这时体现了出来，王俊凯一眼都不敢再看，匆匆洗漱后捡起自己的衣服走了。

他在街道上扣好大衣，戴了围巾。看镜子里的自己有一张通红的脸。

回了宿舍才仔细洗过脸，王俊凯一下子栽倒在床上。冷了一整夜的床铺比地板上好不到哪里去，他的动静太大惊醒了室友，王俊凯扯了被子把自己包起来。临近上课时他才勉强调整好了心情去教室。

 

天公不作美，这天南方的城市下了第一场雪。已经快到年底了，王俊凯下课出来，忘记带伞只得拉起帽子冒雪去了便利店。

冬天里来一份关东煮是最佳选择，他买好结账，走到旁边的桌子边坐下。不多时便利店的门铃响，王俊凯条件反射抬头去看，却见到这时最不想面对的人。

王源在旁边挑了咖喱鱼蛋，付账后兴冲冲地走过来，和平时一样坐在了他旁边。

“学长也来这吃？”他说，“这一点够吃饱吗？”

“还成。待会儿再去买便当，很多科目都结课了我想在这边复习。”王俊凯话音刚落，王源有点高兴地说：“真的啊，我听别人说这边复习比图书馆暖和，今天刚打算过来体验下生活来着。”

 

他心里一抖：“你不用回教授那里去？”

王源说：“没有啊，我爸最近去北京学习了，可能要圣诞节前后才回来，最近我有时候都不回他家，就住宿舍。怎么了？”

王俊凯摇摇头：“没事。”

 

便利店的玻璃门后还有细小的雪花在飘落，枯枝残叶上结了一层霜。王俊凯此时不愿意见王源，他总是反复想起ROY，高潮时他掐在背后的力度，还有眼角的泪，他缠着自己的腿，无法言喻的内部。王源长相与他极相似。

特别是每每想到喜欢王源的压抑心情他就更加难堪，这样算是什么呢。王俊凯快要嫌弃死这样的自己了，一边说着喜欢王源，一边跟另外的人上床，不管是对谁都不公平。

 

王源问他：“你脸色不太好。”

“什么？”

“看着像是纵欲过度。”他和王俊凯开玩笑，不料这句话一出王俊凯脸色刷白，王源知道说错了话，连忙赔罪，“我乱说的，你是不是最近忙，又熬夜了？”

“没有，”王俊凯抚着自己的额头，使劲揉太阳穴，“我可能是感冒了。”

 

 

王俊凯没留过ROY的电话，因为知道去那儿就能见到他。这会儿想起来才发现不对，王源坐在王俊凯旁边看书，他起身去买便当，王源说我要汤面。

一起吃饭和复习这样温馨的场景才适合他，王俊凯看王源吃面时险些整个脸都要埋进去，拍了拍他的后背：“你悠着点儿。”

初雪停下时已经到了黄昏，路灯照出一小片光亮，王俊凯帮王源把围巾裹好。他们都没觉得这种突兀的亲密是违和的，王俊凯跟他说再见，晚上还有课。对方乖乖地点了点头，等他走出十几米时，一回头，王源还站在便利店门口。

“真是混蛋。”他这么对自己说，迅速折返回去，站在了王源的面前。

 

“王源儿。”王俊凯飞速眨了眨眼，攥紧了拳头对自己打气，“我能抱你一下吗？”

他被这要求弄得睁大了眼，最近王源的头发没有及时去剪，细碎地遮住了眉目。王俊凯满含期待地看着他，而对方终于点点头，把提在手里的餐盒往地上一放，直起身朝他伸开双臂，眉眼弯弯：“抱吧。”

王源的身材修长，却很瘦。他今天穿得白色羽绒服，一抱就整个陷下去了。王俊凯箍着他的腰身，埋在王源肩膀上，说不出是什么感觉，他本是想确认什么，真的做了仿佛没有想象的那种激动。

他直起身说：“谢谢。”

感觉这个拥抱分明在他们之间发生了很多次，熟悉得有些过分了。

 

这天的晚课王俊凯上得心不在焉，反复看手机，王源其实是个朋友圈狂魔。他发了好多条初雪和便利店里的复习，有张照片王俊凯不小心入镜，下面有学妹调侃他们二人关系非比寻常，这次王源回复的不是微笑，换成了红脸的害羞。

王俊凯险些就想对他告白，这冲动溜到他的嘴边最后被自己咽了下去。他捂着脑袋趴在桌上，像腰间绑上了绳索，被两端扯着末梢的人反复拉扯折磨。

苦果都要自己咽下。

 

那天不是周末，王俊凯还是去了玫瑰人生。他想，要不就跟ROY做个了断，向他道歉，做了错事然后再不联系，去跟王源告白，哪怕面前有诸多艰险呢。

明明选择另一个要简单得多，他却割舍不下。

以前的人说话真的不错，男人的自私不论多少还是会在心里藏两个人，白月光和朱砂痣。做出选择艰难得不像样子，两朵玫瑰都很美，但是摘下来会凋谢，放在那里不动的话又始终无法拥有，只能远观。

 

王俊凯走进这间夜店，还没到最鼎盛的时候，调酒师跟他打招呼。

音乐放的是小野丽莎的玫瑰人生，吉他和女声相得益彰，调酒师擦着玻璃杯，有点骄傲地跟他说：“ROY介绍的这首歌，他说很喜欢。”

 

 

-被偏爱的都有恃无恐-

 

他在酒吧里从空无一人坐到人声鼎沸，ROY终于来了。这天不是周末，但他裹得像只熊，见到王俊凯他飞快地跑过来，把围巾绕在王俊凯脖子上，旁若无人地在他脸上亲了一口，周遭有人起哄，ROY朝他们比了个中指。

“滚开啦，还不准我和别人在一起，你们这些小气鬼！”

说着又抱住了王俊凯的脖子，整个人挂在他背上，像个跟屁虫。王俊凯拉住他的手，他的手腕背面被什么划破了一道红痕，像是前夜靴子上的铆钉勾过王俊凯的脚踝，对称。

王俊凯跟他说：“我过来等你，换个地方说话好吗？”

他放柔了语气跟人说话时几乎是让人无法拒绝的，ROY转身拉他往外走：“你好像还是第一次跟我说要去哪，走吧走吧。”

 

“我们还是别再联系了”几个字整整齐齐地排列在王俊凯舌尖上，还没到午夜的时间，街边有小摊贩。ROY笑嘻嘻地问他带没带钱，想喝酸奶。王俊凯把那句话收好，叹了口气，认命地给他买单，“这么冷的天。”

“是啊，下午雪才停。”ROY专心地把酸奶拆开，举到王俊凯眼皮下，“喝吗？”

“你自己喝吧。”他说，“我不喜欢这个。”

 

ROY咬着吸管默默说你还真难伺候，他空下来的那只手想牵王俊凯。本能地要躲，就像他第一次拿走王俊凯的酒杯时候他的反应一样，可这天路灯太亮，他的年轻的脸看起来干净又温柔，王俊凯脑子里断了根弦，任由ROY抓住了他的手指。

他掐了掐王俊凯的虎口：“欲言又止的，有什么话直说吧。”

来了，又是这个表情，他想去确认，又想切断联系。王俊凯纠结片刻，选了第三个话题：“酸奶好喝吗？”

 

“还行，就是有点凉。可惜这个不能热，世界上的事情啊，果然不完美的居多。

ROY的话里有话，王俊凯感觉他是说给自己听。他忍不住猜ROY是不是知道了些什么，潜意识里他把ROY和王源分开，从一开始否定了他们之间所有的联系，所以在当下他竟想不起最基本的一种可能。

“我说，”局促地蹭了蹭地面，街道两边湿漉漉的，还结了冰，一不注意就会打滑，他抓紧了ROY的手，说的确实，“我们以后要不还是别联系了。”

 

他奇怪地看了王俊凯一眼：“昨天你不是挺好的吗。”

“不是这个意思。”

“你确定？不联系了？这可是你说的。”

“我有喜欢的人。”

 

 

ROY听了这话不怒反笑，他的骄傲和张扬没有因为前一夜的亲近少了片刻的棱角。他松开抓着王俊凯的手，嘴角斜斜地上扬：

“神经病啊你，昨天还说喜欢我。”

“对不起。”王俊凯跟他道歉，对方大度地摆摆手：“算了，懒得和你计较这个。”

他刚要转身走，ROY拉他：“要不今天晚上还是陪我吧，没有约会的话。你看，天这么冷，一个人多难受啊。我脚都要冻僵了。”

 

还是昨天那双靴子，他交谈里没问过ROY的家庭，猜想总不会太美满。王俊凯只垂着眼看了下，立刻就心软了。他想自己还是太优柔寡断，被他牵着走时居然想不到拒绝的话要怎么说出口，就过今晚，然后明天好好地去和王源……

和王源做什么呢，也没有想好。

 

他看到的多是ROY的背影，今天也不例外。ROY在前面走，潇洒得看不出刚被发了好人卡，王俊凯只盲目地跟在他身后，直到他家楼下才不那么麻木了。

从电梯间到卧室里，还是和前夜一样黑暗。ROY好像很不喜欢开灯似的，他坐在床边，拍拍身边的位置：“要不要盖棉被纯聊天？还是你比较想分手之前来一次？”

王俊凯坐过去：“我喜欢的那个人，是我的学弟。”

 

“很过分啊，在我面前说别人。”他分明是在笑的，听不出难过。王俊凯想也是，他们最初遇到的环境不就很荒唐么，不值得ROY这样神采飞扬的人为此黯然神伤。

“他人挺好的，成绩不错，也很温柔。最开始看到他的时候，我差点就抛弃自己无神论者的立场了。他在上面弹钢琴，我就看他，等结束时回宿舍生了场病。”王俊凯揉揉他的头，“你会不会觉得我特别讨厌？”

“还行，不过第一次被发好人卡我挺意外的。”ROY把他的手指一根一根地捋过去，这个动作他做起来显得行云流水。

 

王俊凯第一次发现ROY的手好像很适合弹钢琴：“可能时间错了。”

ROY歪着头，枕在他肩膀上：“对我而言，其实是宁愿做错也不愿意错过的。”

 

 

第二天雪后放晴，降温反而更加明显。王俊凯早上起床时窗帘开了一半，阳光全都毫不吝啬地铺洒进来，把新换的床单染成温暖的金色。

他揉揉眼睛，身侧是空的，浴室里有水声大概证明ROY还没离开。王俊凯抓了抓头发，预备掀开被子下床，他前一夜穿的是ROY给他找的T恤，比原本主人的身量大上一号，开了空调的房间温暖，地上还有厚厚的毛毯。

 

他这才看清整个房间的装潢，和记忆里那个破洞牛仔裤爱好者完全不一样的风格。简洁得不像样，桌上的书码的整齐，最上面是一本单词书，翻开到中间的K列。

王俊凯疑惑地走过去，看到了魏尔伦的诗集，手抄的兰波的《醉舟》。

草稿纸在垃圾桶里堆积如山。椅背上搭着一件大衣，藏蓝色，牛角扣，怎么看怎么眼熟。

 

命运给他开了一个大玩笑，王俊凯慌张地去看ROY放在桌上的手机，型号和颜色都是熟悉的iPhone。他告诉自己是巧合而已，现在用苹果的人不要太多，警惕着外面的讯号，迅速地按下home键，锁屏壁纸看上去像自己拍的照。

初雪时的玻璃窗，外面干枯的银杏树结了冰，雾气弥漫的窗上有个小太阳，画工拙劣，在简笔画中透出几分憨厚的可爱来。

——王源发在朋友圈的那张。

 

王俊凯原地凌乱，他看到王源的大衣，王源的课本，还有桌上的6寸相册。他翻开，里面的照片多是学生时代，穿着白衬衫的王源，他很少有过分灿烂的神色，更多的是满脸的无所谓。毕业照里他站在中间，面无表情，和ROY惯有的神色完全相同。

真实在这一刻变得脆弱不堪。

 

那个人擦着头发过来的时候，王俊凯愣在原地，堵着窗户吹冷风。他关了窗，戳了把王俊凯的胸口：“你傻啦？不冷啊？早上没课哦？”

他当然有课，但王俊凯不关心这个，他指着面前的人：“你……？”

他朝王俊凯吐吐舌头：“世界上不会有两片相同的树叶。遇到了却不问任何一个的，我也是只见过你这人了，傻子。”

 

因为从小被严加看管，过了青春期更加叛逆的人，趁父亲周末去母亲的城市时单独肆意地暴露自我。染了烟熏妆的眼角简直像换了个人，大约还是气场与平时不符合。灯光太暗，夜晚本就有遮痕，平日的面具放下，小白兔抖了抖尾巴，结果是只雪白的狐狸。

所以听他说“我有喜欢的人”不会生气。

 

“其实刚开始我就看到你了，没办法，在学校被盯得太紧。”

“什么意思？”

“所以更喜欢哪一个？”

 

王俊凯觉得自己应该生气的，他正常的反应是和王源闹上一通，或者把他按在床上揍一顿屁股，好缓解之前莫须有的纠结与内疚。

但他的嘴角却不受控制地扬起来，最终傻愣在原地，笑出了声。

 

[END]

 

不想引架不是3p，要搞文字狱的我建议你吃口屎冷静下先。


End file.
